Ecstasy
by pocket dial
Summary: Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy meets Beauty & The Beast. Set a couple years after Vanessa is murdered. As Vincent is watching over her, she notices him from afar.
1. Wonderment

**A/N: Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy meets Beauty & The Beast meets my drunk mind.**

**One-shot 'cause I'm drunk.**

**Synopsis: Set after Catherine witnesses her Mom's murder. As Vincent is watching over Catherine, he notices something about the "bad boy" she is dating.**

**Ecstasy plus Catherine plus Vincent/Beast = guess you have to read and find out.**

* * *

It's loud, musky and dark in the club. Vincent Keller, the one who saved Catherine Chandler, from a group of men that was out to kill him, was watching over her as he always had, within the past couple of years.

He had a bad feeling about the new guy she was dating. His new and well hated super senses was telling him that "Jax" her new boyfriend was bad news. He heard conversations between "Jax" and his friends that Catherine was still a virgin and there was a bet going on in campus on who can pop her cherry first.

He didn't like the fact that Catherine wasn't more careful, especially after her Mother's death. She was more broken than he had expected and wished that she didn't remember the "beast" that saved her. He was glad that no one believed her but was sad that everyone thought she was crazy for thinking that a"beast" saved her.

He's damned to save her every time she needs saving, without her knowing of his existence and although she made him feel more alive, he also wished she didn't. He's suppose to be a dead man and a dead man isn't suppose to be in a club with high and stoned young adults.

He feels the rush in his veins and try as he might, he knows which heartbeat is hers. Even in a crowd full of people he knew exactly which one belongs to her. It's beating too fast than normal and he knows he's too late.

He watches from across the room as she dances to her own rhythm. "Jax" was nowhere to be found, probably selling ecstasy, the same one he slipped into Catherine's drink.

It was suddenly too warm and she had the urge to touch someone, hug someone. She dances on her own, the music suddenly a calming sense of spirituality.

Their eyes meet from across the room. She calls to him. He walks pass the crowd and her heartbeat his music. He's suddenly like the rest of them, zombies moving in rhythm to the song that the DJ plays on his turntables.

"Can I hug you?" She asks him as he stands a foot away from her.

He nods his head. "You can hug me." He voice is low, deep and coarse.

They hug. He pulls her close as she hugs him tightly. Her head spins with the music as the pill takes over her mind and body. His touch arouse her, she looks up and meets his gaze.

He hugs her as she's never been hugged before. Her whole world rotates as the pill and its side effects flows through her veins, changing how her mind thinks.

She stands on her tiptoes and cups his face in her hands. She strokes his cheek and carefully touching his scar. He holds her tighter and grabs her hips as she tiptoes to kiss him.

He slowly and gently kiss her back, moving his lips with hers. She drove him crazy from afar and now she's driving him to the brink of insanity as her heart beat loudly in his ears while her lips drives him delirious. She opens her mouth and he feels her breath tunnel between his lips.

He holds her closer as their tongues meet and he pulls her body towards his. She licks his tongue and taste the mint of his toothpaste. He stroke hers and taste the alcohol from earlier. He holds her tighter as their tongues collide, crashing like waves.

She pulls away from him and smile against his lips. She turns and face the stage, dancing in his arms as she leans back to him.

"Did you take ecstasy?" He asks her as she continues to dance.

"I don't do drugs." She tells him.

"You just kiss random guys at clubs?" He asks her while his hands move in rhythm with her dancing.

"Random guy." She corrects him.

"I think someone slipped something in your drink." He whispers in to her ear.

"That's why you're here." She turns to face him and strokes his cheeks. "I know who you are. You're not just a random guy."

"You know who I am?" His eyes widens.

"No but I feel like I know you." She traces his scar and kiss his lips.

"That's the ecstasy talking." He tells her. "I'll walk you home."

"Just walk."

"Just walk." He answers. "Let's go."

He takes her hand and leads her out the club. At least tonight he knew she was going to be safe.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Colors

**A/N: ****This will lean more towards the movie Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy.**

* * *

The cold weather blankets their bodies as they walk out of the club. He removes his jacket, a pewter colored peacoat and place it over her shivering shoulders.

She shakes her head. "I'm fine." She answers.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

She shrugs off the jacket and hands it back to him. He takes it from her and his fingers graze hers. In an instant she's stimulated by warmth, her mind filling with a lush of joy.

"Where do you live?" He asks her, even though he knew the answer.

"Manhattan. It's a far walk from here." She answers, her words slightly slurred.

"I don't mind if you don't." He smiles at her.

She turns and they walk side by side, together. He wonders how he missed it. How foolish was he to think that checking up on her once in a while would be enough? It was hard losing a loved one but she actually saw her Mom get murdered. He sighs underneath his breath and discreetly looks at her from the corner of his eyes. She's more beautiful than he remembered

The world was full of colors and wonderment through her eyes. A mere touch to her skin, a graze of a finger arouses her mind. Each step takes her and him closer to the trance like quality of life. There's no worries or pain, just happiness as she peaks through the corner of her eyes, glancing at him through the happy thoughts of ecstasy.

He's everything she looked for in a guy. He's cute and rugged with the bad boy scar across his cheek. She dated guys like him and it never ended well but that's what she liked in relationships. There were no false hopes or any for that matter. There were no broken hearts after the break up.

It didn't hurt that he's a good kisser and she didn't mind his frankness. He might be right about someone slipping her a pill without her knowing. She's never felt like this before while drunk.

"How much did you have to drink?" His voice is smooth like silk.

"A couple or so. I can't really remember. My boyfriend just dumped me so here I am." Her words flow easily. She's never one to share personal moments of her life with strangers but there's something about him that feels familiar as if they've met before.

"He's an idiot." He answers. His voice makes her smile, it was like a warm blanket on a freezing winter night.

"A horny one." She points at a street light that's red and they stop at the edge of the curb. She turns to him and touches his scar. "Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head. "No." He whispers onto her finger that was gently tracing his lips.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Her voice tease the blood in his veins, that was almost running away from him.

He swallows the lump in his throat.

"The light is green." She walks ahead of him and he runs after her.

She's the trouble he didn't need in his life but he couldn't leave her even if he tried. No matter how many times he told himself to walk away he still watched over her, making sure that nothing happened to her.

There's something intoxicating about the lights in Time Square. She looks around them, the streets are filled with people. She feel his eyes on her, glowing like the signs that surrounds them. She drowns out the crowd as they pass by her. She stares at him as he watch her. He walks back to her and they walk side by side.

He shyly slips his fingers between hers and she accepts his invitation. She close her fingers around his and turns to him. She closes the gap between them and he nervously exhales loudly.

His breath clouds her mind as he leans down and brush his lips against hers. She squeezes his hand and he presses his lips on hers. She kisses him back and opens her mouth as he opens his. Their tongues meet, colliding in a moment of wild and free abandonment. She stands on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss as he curves his other arm around her hips and holds her close to him.

She pulls away first and smiles. "Is it okay if we take a detour?"

"What do you have in mind?" His heart race against his chest, pounding loudly in his ears.

"I want to watch the sunrise."

"I know the perfect place to go." He takes her hand and leads her away from the busy street of Time Square.

For the first time in a long while, they were both happy.


	3. Magic

The trees in Central Park sways like bodies dancing rhythmically with one another. Their shadows casting life over the grass. The light breeze is nature's music and she soaks it all in while in his arms.

The center is their own little world, the empty skating rink their universe. It seem endless, at least to her.

She lays back on his chest and leans her head on his shoulder. His fingers feel like tea with honey on her bare arms, smooth and warm as he gently hugs her to him. There are no seams to separate them and no fray to pull them apart. They are one for the time being, living in the same dimension.

"I like your detour better." She glides her fingers over his forearm, causing him to exhale loudly on her neck. Her soft fingertips hovers overs his wrist and into his awaiting hand.

He close his right hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. "Just a quick pit stop. Besides you need to rest if you want to see the sunrise."

A haze of colors floods her mind as she feels his breath on her neck, rushing through her veins. His cologne is like water fulfilling her thirst, strawberries dipped in chocolate slowly filling her mouth, and vanilla ice cream on a hot day. He's hypnotic, mesmerizing and she gives into him. She's a junkie addicted to his essence. He's her fuel to stay awake, the reason to watch the sky change colors from dark to light, to watch another day and live it.

She leans closer into him and relaxes with each breath he takes. The comfortable silence is serenity surrounding her and him. They're in the middle of beauty and destiny, all possibilities within reach.

"Thanks for buying me water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was." Her green eyes are filled with hope, sadness, and questions.

He gaze into her eyes and leans down, pressing a quick but firm kiss on her lips. "I wish you're able to remember this tomorrow."

She squeezes his hand as he kisses her again. Their tongues taste one another, sensing the passion in each other. He slowly pulls away and presses his lips to her dimple.

"I will." She answers.

"You've had too much to drink and you're on ecstasy. I've seen too many of those during my first year of residency. I'm just glad you're okay." He wraps his left arm around her waist and rest his hand on her stomach. He holds her close to him, the thought of not wanting to let go crossing his mind.

"Thanks to you." She looks above them. The stars are light years away. She close her eyes and makes a wish, softly whispering to the sky and the angel she calls her Mom. She places her left hand over his and entwine their fingers. "Tell me about yourself."

He pause and thinks. "I live with my best friend in an abandoned warehouse just off Brooklyn Bridge. If you remember this, I want to see you tomorrow and I'll tell you more about myself." There's a stillness in his heart, a suffocation as he desperately holds on to a bit of hope that she would remember. He'd seen many students lose a day of their memory after binging on drugs and alcohol during his residency. He knows that the chance of her remembering was slim to none.

"You say it like it's our last time together. I like to believe." She rides out the waves of ecstasy, her emotions taking her to a place where flying iss possible. "Abandoned warehouse?"

He nods his head.

"Different." She muses. She let's go of his hand and places her fingertips on his. She plays his fingers like piano keys while humming a song. She stops and place her hand over his. Each finger fit perfectly between his. "Are you on the lam?" She turns her head and looks at him.

"Something like that." His voice is deep and it causes her to shiver.

She leans closer to him and he hugs her tighter. "So you're the ultimate bad boy."

He's the opposite, her mind knows that much. Between fogs of colors and haze of passion and joy she finds him at the end of the magical tunnel.

He isn't like other guys who's trying to get in her pants. The only move he made was kiss her and hold her hand. "If that's what you want to call it."

"I don't think you are." She kisses his cheek and lays her head down on his shoulder. "You're hiding from someone aren't you?"

"Not right now. I'm here with you." He looks down and their eyes meet.

"I like you." She confesses in the middle of her high, her ecstasy.

"I like you, too." He admits.

His words are like icing on a cake, the sweetness in tea. Her world only consisted of happy things, clouds filled with dreams.

He kisses her, breaking her thoughts. She opens her mouth as she feels his tongue sweep across her lips. She runs her tongue along his and taste him, sweet as honey. He taste the euphoria of her body and the passion of her kiss.

"What did you wish for?" His lips brushes hers.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She smiles and rest peacefully in his arms.


	4. Lust

The trees surrounding them quiets as the breeze slows and eventually stops. The skate rink was their own sanctuary from the noisy and busy streets of New York city. It's in there she finds bliss and feels happiness as she lies peacefully in his arms. Serenity blankets them and she smiles happily.

She's his, at least for the time being. He's her protector, always saving her. He's her mind's thoughts and her heart's desire. She lays back against him and smiles as she catch his eyes staring at her.

"You're beautiful." He kisses her lips and smile. "You never told me your name."

"Catherine." She tells him.

"Vincent." He whispers in her ear.

His name sends a chill down her spine and a stream of warmth pools around her heart, melting the walls she put up long ago. He's slowly knocking down her defenses. Her intoxicated mind is thankful. She's tired of being alone.

His slow action of dragging his fingertips on her arm causes her to shiver. It's like honey flowing down, his sweetness coating her skin. His breath cascades down her neck, like a waterfall rushing off the edge and she's so close. Her heartbeat rises, pounding loudly against her rising and falling breast.

She pushes her back against his chest, wanting to be held tighter by him. He's a drug she couldn't get enough of, an addict with no inhibitions. He enclose his arms around her again and pulls her close. He breathes her in, the pounding of his own heart quickens and beat with hers.

Her breathing gets louder. A moan escapes her body as his lips softly caress her neck, gently sucking on her quickening pulse. If she wasn't going to remember, she was going to have a souvenir of their night together.

She squeezes his hand as he moves his lips, dragging his tongue along her neck. It's an explosion of colors as their lips finally meet, the rainbow bursting in her mind as their tongues feel and taste one another. She gives into the kiss, giving it her all.

She grip his wrists as the collision of physical and emotional stimulation overwhelms her body. He softly kiss her lips as she slowly comes back down, the colors trickling, a light mist surrounding them. Her scent overtake his senses, it's a strong aroma of flowers blooming and the first rain of spring.

She drowns in a puddle of delirium and lust as she over takes his body, pinning him underneath her. She's in a perfect state of mind as she stares deep into his eyes, both burning with passion.

The logic and reasoning side of his brain slowly dims as she kisses him again. He quickly its up and removes his jacket as the heat between them grows, summer no longer just a season. Her lips are soft and supple against his and he's hungry for more. He close his eyes as he feel his pupils dilate and his iris change color.

She explores his mouth with her tongue as her hands shyly makes its way underneath his shirt. His stomach stiffens and tightens as her fingertips slowly crawls, tracing the lines of his abs.

The air gets colder and he feels the adrenaline snaking its way through his tunnel of veins. He pause and holds her close to him. She fit perfectly on top, her legs spread wide as she straddles his thighs.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Her eyes darken as the ecstasy washes over her. What was a simple kiss turned to a heated make out session that quickly changed and headed one way, lust.

He starts to breathe normally again as the renewed sensation subsides. He hugs her close to him, her body flushed against his. "Lay down with me."

She strokes his cheek, lightly touching his scar. She kisses his lips until their bodies fall to the ground.

He catches her fall and hugs her tightly to him, locking his fingers behind her back, never wanting to let her go. Their hearts touch one another, beating together. She lays her head on the crook of his neck, breathing his familiar scent that heightens her senses. She close her eyes, the bright light from the tunnel guiding her.

"I don't want this night to end." She tells him.

"I don't either."


	5. Passion

Her body is light and warm against his as she lies on top, a feeling like lying on cloud nine. His body reacts to her, molding perfectly together, the last two pieces of a puzzle connecting, completing the perfect picture.

Her breath is warm on his neck, slowly crawling underneath his skin and through his veins. He clenches his fists and breathes deeply, she was intoxicating his body with her scent, her essence.

Their lungs expand and shrink together, their breathing in sync with the other. He holds her close, hugging her tightly to him and his mind is completely made up that he didn't want to let her go. She close her eyes and sinks closer to him.

Her lips touch his neck and her tongue softly graze his pulse. She covers his quickening pulse with her mouth and gently sucks on it, leaving him a souvenir as well.

He balls the hem of her shirt in his fist, exposing her back to the cold night air surrounding them. "Mmmhhhmm..." He moans underneath her, his voice rough and deep, vibrating down his torso.

She rocks her hips towards him as she feels the warmth of his hands on the small of her back. His fingers caress her smooth and silky skin. He slowly raise his hands as she kiss his lips, his fingertips tracing the arching of her back as she starts to thrust with him. She crush her lips to his and let her body do the thinking, throwing away any rational thoughts.

She moans in the kiss as their tongues collide and their hearts beating rapidly against each other. She strokes his tongue, tasting the lust that was quickly growing and the passion rushing through their bodies. He licks her tongue tasting her sweet innocence and the alcohol laced with ecstasy. He growls into the kiss, the noise startling the both of them.

He close his eyes and press his hands on her hips, keeping her steady. She kisses his cheek, pressing her lips on his scar. He holds her close and splay his fingers on the small of her back, drawing circles as their breaths mingle. She press her lips to his and lay her head on his shoulder.

She floats high with the clouds and fly with the birds. Her mind is completely free, forgetting all the pains of her life. Her mind takes her far, to a place unknown. She leaps off the bridge, throwing caution to the wind. She opens up her heart, letting the walls crumble. He's her ecstasy, her happiness that she's been longing for. "I want to watch the sunrise with you." She tells him again as she continues to dissolve with the alcohol and ecstasy.

"We still have a couple more of hours. Get some rest and we can watch it from here." Their heart beat as one as he listens to it. The more time he spends with her the less he wants her to forget about them and their time together. He felt more than just her knight in shining armor, always there to help her and he sensed it. Somehow he knew that he meant something to her as well.

"Vincent." She strum her fingers lightly down the length of his throat.

"Hhhmmm..." He hums.

His voice vibrates through his chest, causing her to shiver. Goosebumps form on her arms and a chill moves down along her spine to where his hands were tightly locked behind her.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She breathes him in, inhaling the sweet smell of his personality, the roughness of his voice and the masculinity of his cologne.

Her train of thoughts runaway like a speeding bullet. Her mind wandering to the far and beyond. The moment feels trance like, everything flowing and blending seemingly well.

"I really like you Vincent. You're different from other guys I've met." The words are effortless and he knew she meant it.

He takes her hand in his and lace their fingers together. "How's that?"

"You just are. You have this thing about you...it sounds crazy but it's as if we've met before." She buries herself closer into his arm.

He squeezes her hand and holds her close. "I really like you too."


	6. Unicorns

They leave Central Park to wake her up. The mixing of two substance colliding, an upper and a downer confusing her system. She's no longer riding the magic carpet, taking her to the far beyond. Her head is no longer up in the clouds but with the drowsiness of alcohol.

The sound and the crowd surrounds them as they walk through Time Square, the lights shining brightly above them. She yawns as they walk pass the red stairs of TKTS. They stop and she faces him. He slip his fingers between hers and entwine them. For a moment the world disappears, leaving only the two of them. He leans down and strokes her cheek, wiping the tears caused by her yawning.

She close her eyes and squeezes his hand as he softly kiss her cheeks. Her eyes flutter as he press his lips on hers. He places his forehead on hers and breathes her in. She stand on her tiptoes and lightly brush her lips on his.

"You're too good to be true." She tells him. There's nobody else like him. If he were one of her ex she'd bet her clothes that they would have taken advantage of her chemically induced state and trick her into giving up her virginity.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Open your eyes Catherine." He lowers his hand and hugs her into his body.

She leans into him and hugs him back, laying her head on his chest. He holds her for a while and ignores the people looking at them. They didn't matter to him, only she did. He cared about her the moment he first laid his eyes on her. If only he was able to save her mother as well, instead of living in the shadow of guilt.

Her eyes sparkle when she looks at him. The haze of ecstasy clouding her judgement as she stares into his golden eyes. She kiss his lips again and hugs him tightly. She inhales his scent, something that was now all too familiar. A flash, a quick image, one she wanted to forget, a beast, as she called him, saves her life.

"Vincent." She whispers. "I think we've met before."

His heart stops and he holds her tighter. "I would remember. You're not exactly easy to forget." His heart stammers in his chest as he lies to her, pounding profusely, afraid he'd lose her before they were really anything. He didn't want to lose her again.

"I wish we did. You make me happy." She pulls away from him and takes his hand in hers.

"I hope that's not just the ecstasy talking." He closes his hand over hers and leans down to kiss her lips.

She kisses him back. "I really like you Vincent."

"Trust me when I say I feel the same way." He lets go of her hand and places both arms around her waist. He places his forehead on hers and looks into her eyes.

She place her arms over his neck, holding on to him as she gets lost in his hazel eyes.

"Don't forget. Abandoned warehouse at the other side of Brooklyn Bridge. I'll be there waiting for you."

"I'll come find you." She tiptoes and kiss his lips.

He pulls her close and lick her lips. She opens her mouth, letting him in, physically and emotionally. The door to her heart is now wide open and she likes having him in there. She feels safe in his arms and she refuse to ever let that go. He's the first person to unlock the darken path to her heart and she trusted him not to break it.

He taste her tears as she lets it flow down her eyes. She's tired of being sad, of not having anyone be there by her side. She wanted to heal and feel again. She wants her wish to come true when she wakes up. She wants to be able to remember it all and mostly she wants to remember how he made her feel.

He kiss her cheeks, taking the tears away. She lets herself fall into him. He hugs her tightly. She sinks closer and she wants to stay there.

"Lets go to my place instead. We can go on the rooftop and watch the sunrise."

"Okay." He answers. "You lead the way."


	7. Euphoria

He leans against the side railing of her apartment building rooftop as she walks around, trying to burn off the sudden burst of energy she had. She wanted to fly, dance, hope and dream. She wanted to do it all but didn't know where to start.

She feels like a little child whose birthday wish just came true. It all feels like a dream but it was better because it's happening in her life. He's there with her and never left her side or tried to get into her pants. He isn't an asshole who wanted her for her virginity. She knew he's sincere about his feelings and there was something about his eyes that were very familiar.

She finds Prince Charming from all the fairy tales that was read to her when she was younger. Daddy's little princess, whose heart only belonged to one man, her Father, is starting to fall for someone else and she's finally ready to let love into her heart.

He grabs her arm as she passes by. She pause in front of him, her smile as wide as her heart that's beating erratically, which worried him. She just set it free and she's finally happy.

She places her left hand over his scar, gently stroking it with her thumb. "What's wrong?" She asks him.

He furrow his eyebrows and sigh. He slide his hands down her arm and places her hand in his. "You should rest. I'm worried about you. It's your first time taking ecstasy and you've been drinking. It isn't a good combination."

"I feel fine. Happy, in fact." She leans over to him and kiss his lips.

He pulls away. "Okay. And just to let you know, kissing me won't work every time."

"Maybe I just like kissing you." She smile against his lips and kiss him once more. She loved his taste, the way his tongue would move to lick hers, to taste hers.

He couldn't resist her and she knew it. He loved how she moved her tongue with his, like a dance that they perfected. He pulls away first. "C'mon, you'll miss the sunrise."

She turns around and he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer and she leans against his much taller and muscular frame. He feels warm and it made her feel safe, as if he took all her worries away from her.

The skyline starts to lighten as she stares up, no clouds are to be found as dawn approaches. The sky is as clear as her mind which thought the way her heart felt, free from all the restraints that kept her from moving on with her life. All her Mom wanted for her was happiness and she's ready to fulfill her Mother's wish.

She wanted it too, longed for it but didn't know how to let people in. She close herself off until she met him. He opened doors for her and showed her what it was like to let people in. She trusted him not to hurt her, foolish as it was to think. She also feels it in her heart that deep down he's a good guy, a few that still existed.

Her world slowly spins and orbits around him as he holds her firmly in his arms. He locks her securely to his body as he laces their fingers together. Their heart beats as one and she feels his against her back as he listen to hers.

The horizon in front of them changes. The darkness disappears, replaced by a light of orange as the sunrises behind skyscrapers that stands tall in New York. The colors are beautiful, meshing and combining. It's as if Mother nature pulled it straight out off her mind.

She shivers, goosebumps forming all over her arms. He removes his jacket and puts it on her.

"Thanks." She tells him.

An array of colors fill the skies and a haze of happiness clouds her mind. She turns her head to look at him and he leans down to kiss her lips.

She leans back and rest her head on his shoulder. "This is my first time watching the sunrise."

He wraps his arms around her again and she didn't mind at all, in fact she loved being there, it was becoming her favorite place. It's the best escape from the world that surrounded them, he's able to make it disappear with his touch and his hug. His warmth blankets her, filling her with the rising sunshine. It's a new day and he's the fresh start she needs in her life.

"I'm glad it's with me." He kisses her cheek and she smiles. "Maybe next time we can watch the sunset."

"I'd love to." She answers. "It's a date."

She is his temptation, his sin, his comfort and saving grace. He is her passion, her safety, her protector and savior.

**The end.**


	8. Anniversary

**A/N: Epilogue. Very last chapter.**

**Italics are flashback.**

**Set one year later.**

* * *

Three years ago she watched her Mom get murdered in front of her. Sometimes the images of that night came back to her, haunting her in the dead of the night. She'd wake up screaming and crying while drenched in cold sweat. It changed her life, both good and bad.

She became closed off, keeping an emotional distance from people. She choose boyfriends that she didn't care for and that couldn't hurt her, at least not emotionally. She didn't want to be in a relationship because she didn't want to get hurt again.

The pain was too much, sometimes almost unbearable. People thought she was crazy and that she was hallucinating when she saw the "beast" saving her.

_She watches the rest of the sunrise quietly and happily in his arms. The skies are clear and so is her mind. She's slowly drifting off as the ecstasy is filtering out of her system. "Vincent." She states dreamily._

_"Hmmm?" His voice vibrates down her spine causing her to shiver._

_She turns in his arms and face him. "What happened?" She strokes his cheek, gently tracing his scar with her fingertips. "How did you get your scar?"_

_He close his eyes and leans toward her warm palm. "It happened a long time ago in Afghanistan."_

_She stand on her tiptoes and softly places her lips on his cheek, tenderly kissing his wound, a scar that was a cold reminder of what he truly is._

_"Catherine..." He breathes out. It's a loving touch he never felt before. He turns his head and brush her lips with his._

_She stand on her tiptoes and pulls his head down. He crush their lips together and kiss her fully, letting go of all his fears. He opens his mouth and breathes her in, allowing his other senses to take her in._

_She holds on to him as she feels his tongue on hers, tasting her, caressing every crevice of her mouth. He press her body to his and feel the rapid heartbeat growing between them. She kisses him and doesn't hold back, willingly letting herself fall for him. She taste his tongue and the depth of his true feelings for her._

_He pulls away as he feels the tug of his other self, the one that saved her a couple of years ago. His golden eyes look into hers, gazing into the broken woman he's slowly falling for._

_She lays her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her again, hugging her tightly to him. She puts her arms around his waist and holds onto him. "My Mom was murdered two years ago on this day."_

_"I'm sorry." He whispers by her ear and hugs her tighter. He remembers the night clearly as if it happened yesterday. His heart breaks for her the way it did that very night. He promised himself he would always protect her and since then he kept his eyes on her, making sure that nothing else happened to her._

_"Someone saved my life that night." She tells him. _

_She looks up at him. His fearful brown eyes stares into her, almost pleading not to continue. _

_"His eyes were as yellow as the sun just like yours were a few seconds ago. I know you're him Vincent, you're the one that saved me."_

_"Catherine..." He slowly lets her go and looks down. "I should go."_

_"Don't...don't leave me."_

The sun is bright as it makes its way into her bedroom. A shadow looms over her, watching her sleep peacefully. She stirs in her sleep and slowly open her eyes. He smiles down at her and sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

She only had glimpse of images and flashes of their first night together. She mostly only remembered the end of their morning and it scared her that she finally found the "beast" that saved her. It took her a week to realize just how much she missed him, his touch, his hugs and kisses but most of all, she missed how he made her heart feel again.

It broke his heart to leave her, not knowing if she would remember or not. He waited for her, the days slowly crawling to a week. He had nearly given up until he heard the nervous beating of her heart as he paced around the warehouse.

She moves to the center of her bed and he removes his boots before lying next to her. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. She buries herself in his strong embrace and cries on his chest.

He gently rubs circles on her back and holds her tighter. She had cried last year and he knew this year wouldn't be any different except that this time she would be able to remember.

"I miss her..." She tells him in between sobs.

"I miss her too. Do you want to visit her?"

She nods her head against his chest and hugs him back.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you Vincent."

**The end.**


End file.
